Jacks Father
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Father Winter isn't just the king of winter and its people. He was a father. Jack Frost's father. When Jack is late for causing a blizzard in Australia, the guardians meet The Winter King.They learn one thing. No one messes with Father Winters youngest child. And can't help but wonder... Will Pitch meet him too? AU where Jack has always been and will always be a winter spirit.
1. Jack's father?

No one really knew Jack's father. All they really knew was that the man was the king of winter. Jack talked about him sometimes but it was never bad. He said that the man was extremely overprotective (Pitch had managed to get on his bad side for breaking his sweet childs staff). He also said that among the winter people Jack was the youngest, so he was watched over more because of that totally not including the fact that Jack was his heir. Apparently Father Winter did not approve of Jack Frost fighting Pitch. So imagine the other guardians reactions when the man interrupted their meeting.

It started normal. Jack was late as usual and Bunny was at wit's end about it. If anyone else was late North would scold them and tell them to stop being late to the meetings, but with Jack North was all smiles and laughter. It annoyed the Easter spirit to no end, why on earth did the kid get off so easy. North should have cut him a new one like he did anyone else. But since he didn't Bunny took it into his paws to fix the problem. So as Jack was about to fly over his head Bunny reached up and grabbed the kids ankle. Jack yelped as he fell to the ground and glared up at Bunny. The pooka glared down at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why were you late this time frostbite?"

Jack looked towards the window nervously but never at the rabbit in front of him. The wind was howling against the window and Jack flinched every time oe of the windows shook. He dipped his head in a shamed manner. It was almost like he knew something they didn't. Like someone was coming that only he could sence. That is until North's eyes widened as well. Ok so the two winter spirits knew something the rest didn't. Bunny was about to say something but one of the windows flew open and an angry voice was carried into the room on the wind.

"JACKSON"

Everyone (minus Jack and North) jumped as another window crashed open.

"OVERLAND"

And another.

"FROST!"

There was a bright blue flash and a man wearing white and silver robes, blue eyes, and hair and small beard almost the same color as Jack's hair. In his left hand he held a staff just like Jack's if not a little larger. He looked around until his eyes landed on Jack. His child head was down. Good so he knew what he had done. He strolled over to his child and looked down at him, completely ignoring the others in the room, for the moment.

"Jackson Overland Forst. Why on Earth would you think that you could start a blizzard in Australia and think I wouldn't find out. Then to top it off you laugh about it but when you do realize that I do in fact know that it was you, you try to run. Did you rally think that I wouldn't catch you? You are in so much trouble. First you will fix what you have done in Australia, then you will apologize to the summer spirits for the trouble you have caused them. And then you will give me your staff. As of now you are officially grounded until further notice. Am I understood?"

Everyone turned their attention to the young winter child on the floor. To everyone's (Bunny) surprise Jack was making a joke about it, instead he looked much like the chastised child he was. Jack picked at the bottom of his hoodie and mumbled.

"Yes Sir"

Then they all snapped their attention to the elder winter spirit and to the astonishment to everyone else (Bunny once again) the man chuckled and picked Jack up off the floor. He hugged the younger Frost and ruffled his hair.

"Although I can't say that I wasn't impressed by the size of the storm. You are getting good at that my son"

Jack smiled and looked up at his father, the man smiled back down at him and kissed his forehead. Tooth couldn't stop herself and awed at the duo. Their heads snapped up almost simultaneously. Father Winter smiled at the fairy all the while keeping an arm around Jack, inadvertently keeping him pinned in his side and his had carding through the mop of uncontrollable white hair.

"Tooth it is always a pleasure to see you. You are looking well. How have you been my dear?"

Tooth smiled and flew closer. Her and Father Winter sometimes crossed paths while flying about. She, among some other spirits, knew that although The winter king had sprirts and sprites that could bring in the snow he liked to bring in the first snow of the season himself.

"I have been well. How about you?"

The Winter King smiled indearingly and nodded.

"I have been doing well too my dear"

He held his hand out and she took it. Tooth giggled when she felt cold lips touch the top of her hand. Jack giggled as well and mumbled something under his breath. It was too quiet so Bunny didn't quiet catch it (even with his accelerated hearing) however everyone else did. Tooth blushed and Father Winter chuckled. He squeezed Jack's side and the child giggle again. Father Winter smiled and kissed his head again. Tooth awed at the pair again.

"You two look so much alike."

Father Winter nodded his head, "Yes, we get that a lot. Although he is more mischievous than I. But I think that comes with his age. He is only a little over 319 years old give or take, the youngest of the winter people."

North chuckled a booming belly chuckle, "Da that 'e is. Very mischievous boy."

Father Winter nodded smiling at North and held out his hand. North took it and they shook hands.

"Saint North" He nodded at Sandy as well. "Sandy. I Hope you two have been well. North I see the preparations are coming along nicely, Christmas right around the corner. And Sandy it is always a pleasure to see you"

Sandy nodded and formed some signs over his head. Father Winter smiled and nodded.

"Yes my son can be a handful at times"

Jack scoffed at that. He was not a handful. Sometimes.

"Father Winter I am afraid I need to ask you a favor if dat is ok with you?"

Father Winter nodded, "Of course. I hope all is well though"

"Da Prancer has bad ankle right now. I was wondering if it be too much to ask for not to big storm this year. At least while out delivering of course. I know how you love white Christmas"

Father Winter nodded again, "That is alright my friend, I will make sure Jackie here doesn't make to bad of a storm until after. I do hope Prancer gets well soon"

That's when Father Winter seemed to notice Bunny standing off to the side. Bunny was trying to remain unseen by the elder spirit. He was still on the man's bad side after what had happened in '98.

"Bunnymund. I would appreciate it if you left scolding my child to me."

Unbeknownst to Bunny, he was about to make the biggest mistake in his life.

"Well someone has to"

Father Winter narrowed his eyes.

"Are you trying to say that I don't know how to raise my own son?"

"No all I'm saying is tha the kid needs to be punished every now and then, he can't be late to everything and make snow storms whenever he wants to"

Father Winter narrowed his eyes once more and glared at the pooka.

"I raise my son just fine. You may ask him if you feel the need to, but I get on him when he really messes up. Like the second ice age and even the blizzard of '98, below freezing or not he didn't sit comfortably for a few days at the most. But he is still a baby compared to his brothers. He is still learning to control the power he possesses. He is my son, my pride and joy, don't you ever tell me that you would ever be a better parent to the child. You do not know how to raise a winter child so do not humor yourself."

Bunny glared at the mans insults but wisely kept his mouth shut. It was not wise to keep talking when The king of Winter wa mad at you. Usually never ended well. However it was Jack who broke the tension and took his father's attention off of Bunny. He had climbed on his fathers back and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Father may we go home? Please?"

Father Winter sighed and worried expression all over his face, "Jackie you have over exerted yourself again."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement actually. Father Winter knew Jack like the back of his hand. His son had indeed over exerted himself once again. He grabbed Jacks's staff before it fell out of the child's hand for Jack was on the brink of sleep. The father smiled gently at his slumbering son.

"Well my friends it seems we are going to have to cut this meeting short. I do hope to see you again soon"

"Da you be at Christmas Party?"

"Yes I shall see you all there then. But for now my baby boy seems to have drained himself once more I must get him home and to bed. So at that I bid you all a nice night. Even you Bunnymund"

There was a flash of blue and the duo were gone. Everything wa quiet for a moment before Tooth broke the silence once more.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad might happen to Pitch?"

That's when everyone realised, Pitch was on the bad side of Father Winter and Jack's older brothers. They would never admit it but they all kind of felt bad for the man. Nobody messed with Father Winter's sons, especially not his youngest.

* * *

Soo um I don't know where this came from... But I hope you liked it anyway! Tell me what you think! Oh and I don't think that Jack actually does have older brothers, I just liked the idea of him having them ! And Father Winter being his dad!


	2. Pitch meets Father Winter

Pitch was minding his own business when out of no where a cold wind drafted through out his lair. Before he knew it he came face to face with Father Winter himself. Admittedly Pitch was frightened. He had heard rumors at what happened to people that got on The Winter Kings bad side. And walked away from it in one piece.

"To what do I owe the visit your majesty?"

"Oh cut the crap Pitch I know what you did to my boy last month. And to make matters worse your broke his staff."

"I do not know what you want me for your highness. The boy did get in my way."

"So you decide to harm him. Do you even realise you could have killed him?"

"Well you do have other sons don't you? One gone really couldn't mean that much could it?"

"Yes I have more sons. But Jack is my youngest, the youngest of the entire winter kingdom. You are lucky his brothers are off on more important matters. Or you would be in deeper trouble"

What the Winter King didn't share was the fact that the peace treaty between their spirits and the winter spirit of the norse mythology was having it's problems. And the fact that Jack was now at home, sick and in bed because of this man.

"He is one sprite. You couldn't possibly miss him that much"

The responce he got was a staff being slammed against his face so hard it sent him flying. He looked up and flinched. Father Winter was seething. The temperature dropped drastically.

"How dare you! He is my youngest son. My baby boy. How dare you even think like that. How dare you even try to harm my son!"

Pitch never really got a chance to reply. Or scream. He was being attacked once again. With a speed that he didn't think the old winter king had. He was soon going to learn that the biggest mistake he could ever make was harm Father Winter's youngest son. He was about to learn that lesson the hard way.

* * *

A couple hours later Father Winter returned to the Winter Kingdom. He strolled into the Palace and heard it. A scream. But not just any scream Jacks scream. He didn't waste time and ran down the hall until he came to his sons bedroom. He ran in the open door and his heart broke. There on the bed was Jack. His face was red with fresh tears rolling down his pale face. On either side was the healers. It seemed as if they were trying to clean Jack's wounds. He called the closet one standing near him over.

"Have you cleaned all the wounds?"

The healer nodded, "Yes your majesty. We were just finishing when he scrambled up."

"How are his wounds doing?"

"They are healing sire. But it will take time"

The king nodded adn dismissed the rset of the healers. They nodded getting the unspoken message. Father Winter sighed and walked closer to his son. He held a hand out to touch his face and Jack moved away and whimpered.

"Oh Jackie"

Jack whimpered again and Father Winter sighed. His poor boy. He leaned his staff against the wall and sat down next to Jack on the bed. He could see Jack look at him out of the corner of his eye. It absolutely broke his heart to see his dear boy this way. Jack was meant to be a happy spirit that spread fun. Not a sad and upset spirit. Jackie was in pain and scared and there was little he could do. All he really could do was be there for the child and hold him when he could. If there was one thing Jack hated it was being alone. So when he did get injured and couldn't move around to be near people he would start to clame up and get all depressed.

He opened his arms, "Come here Jackie"

Jack sniffled but crawled in his fathers lap. Father Winter wrapped his arms aroud Jack and him closer. His hand gently pushing Jack's head onto his chest. The same hand gently carding through Jack's hair.

"D-daddy it hurts"

"I know my son I know"

Father Winter hummed a tune he had heard his wife hum to their children when they wouldn't fall asleep when they neede to. And slowly ever so slowly Jack's eyes closed but once they did he was out like a light. Winter looked down at the boy snuggled in his arms and smiled gently, he leaned down and kissed Jack's forehead.

"I promise Jackie everything will be ok."

He then called one of the servants in quietly.

"My friend could you please get ahold of Zander Jayden and Caden. Tell them it is important."

"Yes your majesty"

Now all they had to do was wait. He had a feeling Jack's brothers would be able to help him get out of his funk when he got better.

* * *

Soo tells me what you thought! I hope I did ok! Should I continue? Let me knows!


	3. Jack's brothers

It didn't take long for Jacks brothers to arrive. First was Zander or Andy as Jack called him. He looked alot like Jack but with some slight differences. His hair was longeer and tied together in the back with a pony tail. He wore leather pants and a dark blue t-shirt. He was atleast 200 years older than Jack and he was 313. Zanders eyes were a deep blue almost navy. Instead of a staff he used daggers, that he kept sheathed at his sides. He prefered to stay in Alaska but he did come home when asked. Or when it involved Jack. He took his role as oldest brother very seriously.

Zander slammed the door open and stalked into his youngest brothers room. HE was soo ready to give his father a peice of his mind. He knew that there was an Alaskan icecap that was melting and it was only him who had enough power to freeze it all the way once more.

"Father why on earth di..."

He stopped abruptly when his father hushed him sharply. Zanders eyes widdened at the state of his baby brother. Jack had bandages covering most of his arm and bruises and cuts all over. He was wrapped in Fathers arms and sound asleep, with his head resting on father's chest.

"I just got him to sleep"

Zander nodded silently and made his way to Jacks bed. He ran a hand through the youngers hair pushing his bangs back.

"What happened to him?"

His voice was hard and that was exactly what father Winter was hoping for. When it came to Jack his older brothers could be extremely protective. And judging by the way Zander was acting right now, his intentions were bound to come true. Father looked down at the child in his arms.

"It was Pitch"

"PITCH I know it! that bastards going to die!"

Before Father Winter could correct Zander for his language the doors burst open again. Jayden and Cayden walked in side by side. Some snow sprites behind them trying to stop them.

Jayden and Cayden or Jay and Cade as Jack had nicknamed them were the twins. Not as young as Jack but not as old as Zander. They were identical, well almost identical. Jayden had curly silver hair and Cayden had straight gray hair. However their eyes were the same color, a light blue. They both had a bow over there shoulders that shot ice arrows. They wore brown pants (like jacks) and a Light blue sweatshort (Jay) and a dark blue sweatshirt (Cade).

The stopped in their tracks when their eyes fell on Jack. Then they asked the same question at the same time.

"What the heck happened?"

Zander filled them in. Their faces went from nuetral to anger very quickly.

"Now my sons I have already delt with Pitch. I am afraid Jackie will get his casts off tomarrow adn I don't think that will get him out of his sour mood. You know how he is, liking to wonder and spread snow as he pleases. Well he has been stuck inside for almost a onth and that has not helped his mood in the slightest."

"And let me guess you watn us to cheer him up"

Their father nodded. The three brothers exchanged looks and smiled. They knew exactly how to cheer the child up.

* * *

SSSOOOO tell me what you think! I need help! I don't know what to do for the brothers cheering Jack up so I need your help with ideas! Any are welcome!


	4. Jacks in a closet

So I know this isn't the chapter where Jacks brothers help him and stuff. BUt I will have that up tomarrow! At the moment my bro is proofreading it for me... BUt I have a softball game tomarrow and Im kind of stoked... although its after midnight and the game is real early in the morning... Thats why I have an alarm clock and coffee! Any who I can totally see Jack not liking inclosed spaces cause he like to wonder around alot and stuff so this popped in my head! Enjoy!

* * *

Jack didn't know how he got stuck in this... This closet. But it was small and he hated small spaces. It all started like this. It was another meeting and him and Bunny were poking fun at each other. It got to the point where Jack had frozen Bunny's ears together and that's when the chase started. They had been running (ok he flew some of the time too) for about twenty minutes before Jack ran into this closet to hide. Unfortunantly for him, Bunny must have seen him close the door because soon after there was that familiar chuckle and the lock on the door snapped. Now he was close to panicing, he really hated small spaces.

He used his fists to pound on the door. You might be wondering why he just didn't freeze the lock. But that was the problem, they were at North's place just like every other meeting. North made his locks to be able to ressit the ice. It actually made since considering where the man lived.

"GUYS! COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LET ME OUT!"

It was no use, nobody was out there that could help him. They were all in the globe room continuing the meeting. To make matters worse if he didn't calm himslef down then his powers would act up. He was the spirit that was supposed to spread the snow and signal Father Winters entrance in some places. He liked to be in the open because it was easier to control his powers, that was why he hated small spaces. Jack sighed and sat down leaning back on one of the boxes. He gently laid his staff next to him and puled his hood up. Jack never felt his eyes closing until he drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknowest to Jack Bunny was smirking the entire time during the meeting. It was only before everyone was about to go their seperate ways that Bunny truely realised how much trouble he had just gotten himself into. For before anyone could actually leave Father Winter flashed into the room, and he was frantic.

"Has anyone seen Jack? I can't find him anywhere?"

However the next person that was going to enter the room is what made Bunny start to panic. At the exact moment the words left Father Winter's mouth his eldest son Zander ran into the globe room through the big wooden doors.

"Father...(He bent over to get a breath)... Jackie isn't in Antartica, Greenland, Alaska, or the usual hiding spots!"

Father Winter nodded at Zander and turned to North.

"North please tell me you have seen Jack! Please!"

"Aa yes da boy adn Bunny were messing wit eack other. Dey ran out of room together then only Bunny return"

Everyone turned to the pooka. Bunny asked himself how he always seemed to get on Father Winter's bad side. The king and Zander stalked over to him and stared him down.

"Where is my son"

"Do-don't worry bout 'im. He's jus locked in the closet out there"

To his surprise that only made the two winter spirits even more frantic and they both ran out the door and to the closet Bunny was talking about.

"NORTH! North you need to unlock the door!"

North did as he was told and opened the door. When the winter spirits looked in they sighed in relief. Jack was sound asleep leaning against the box behind him. However his powers had already started to act up, there was ice crawling up the wall and snow was starting to fall in the tiny closet. Father Winter waved his hand making all the ice and snow disappear before entering the closet and picking Jack up. Before he could settle into his arms Father Winter passed him over to Zander who excepted him easily.

"Zander take Jacky home. Tuck him in. I must talk to Bunny"

Zander nodded and shifted Jack in his arms. However he couldn't help but let the smile coming to his face shine through. Bunny was in soo deep it wasn't even funny.

* * *

ok so now I must really go to sleep... BUt please tell me what you think! LIke I said the other chapter that I mentioned at the beginning should be up tomarrow!


	5. Snowball fight!

AN: I tried to upload yesterday but it wouldn't load! Dont want anyone to think I skimped on my promise!

Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

It was about a couple hours when Zander and the twins found Jack sitting by himself in the entry hall of winters palace. He was just sitting there staring out the window. before they could enter the entry their father got their attention.

"I don't wish this was the case but you all know about North's christmas party tonight and he expects us all to be there"

Jayden smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry about that we'll have him fixed in no time"

Father Winter smiled at his sons as they ran from the hall into the entry way. There was a familiar yelp as Zander threw Jack over his shoulder and they ran out of the doors. Once they were outside the teleported to their chosen place. Antarctica. Once they arrived the deposited Jack on the snow and ran in their seperate directions. Jack raised an eyebrow and stood up, dusting the snow off his clothes.

However he stopped and stood stock still when a snwball hit the lower of his back. His eyes narrowed and he spun around, to come face to face with a patch of uncontrollable brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jamie! How did you get to Antarctica? Better yet how are you not freezing?"

Another snowball hit him in the side of the head and he turned and mock glared in Zanders direction.

"Come on Jackie don't be like that! We gave Jamie a special thermal to put under his clothes to withstand below freezing temperatures."

He ducked out of the way as a snowball from Caden almost hit him in the face and Jamie laughed.

"And we know how much you like the kid soo we brought him with us"  
He tried to duck under another snow ball but Jays got him right in the back of the head. Jack narrowed his eyes and reached down to gather his own snow to make his own snowball. He stood up and smiled wickedly. Jamie stopped laughing and his brothers stopped moving as they all stared at him.

"If you want to play things that way... Then we can play!"

Jack spun around and threw the snowball at Jamie. The kid laughed and ran for sover as the war started. At some point the all hid somewhere adn went around looking for each other. Some how Zander became the finder in their version of hide-n-seek. During that time Jack and Jamie had gotten together as had Jay and Cade.

Zander walked through teh icey tundra as quietly as possible. Until Jamie jumped out of no where and landed on his shoulders. the child surprised him so much that he fell back with a yelp and Jack was able to drop a huge pile of snow on him. Jamie jumped up and they high-fived each other laughing.

"I see you got outsmarted by the children again!"

This only made Jack and Jamie laugh harder and they ended up leaning on each other for support. Zander rolled his eyes and stood up dusting the snow off himself.

"Yah yah... Lets go you guys. fatehr sadi we weren't to be late to the party. Especially Jack and the little monkey"

Jamie scoffed at his nickname that was given to him by Jacks older brothers.

"If anything I am an Ape!"

He threw a snowball in Zanders face and laughed when the elder lunged for him. Before he could grab him though he was lifted in the air and found his face buried in Jack's hoodie.

"Last one there's a slushball"

They smiled as they watched the pair disappear before teleporting themselves. But the message that was left in the wind was loud and clear.

'Thanks guys!'

* * *

I hope it was ok! I was wondering should I put a bad guy in? Should I include Jamie more? I gave him the nickname little monkey casue I can so see Jamie jumping on to people and climbing onto everything... I also tried to make it seem like they kneww him pretty well... I dont kow how I did though... But tell me what you think!


	6. Antarctica and breaking the staff

Sometime during the party things had settled down. So much that the remaining guests (father winter and his children, mother earth, and father time) had settled down around the fire and just told stories. You might be wondering what winter spirits were doing around the fire, well they can regulate the temperature around themselves easily. But back on topic here. Sometime during the stories Jack had fallen asleep. He has been sitting in between his older twin brothers when the voices and glow of the fire drove him to a peaceful slumber, his head coming to a rest on Jay's shoulder.

Unbeknownst to the slumbering boy his brothers kept glancing down at him. They smiled at the peaceful look and looked back up at the rest of the people as to not draw attention to themselves. Although they were looking at them their minds were somewhere else, especially the twins.

_*Flashback***_

_IT had been a couple of hours since Jack had flown off and nobody has seen him sence. Tooth was frantic and North was just as worried, not for just the child but the group as well. He knew what Father Winter was like not to mention how protective he could be of his three sons. But then again he had every right. He was the king of winter, so his princes would be taken as hostages sometimes, it was a given. North also knew what a big mistake they had made kicking Jack away like that, he knew that they alone wouldn't be able to find the youngest Frost if he didn't want to be found. So naturally they would have to get the help from the very people who knew Jack best. His family. And they weren't going to be happy, at all._

_"What are we going to do? Guys we need to find Jack"_

_"Why? All he does is cause trouble! 'e is better off alone than with us! Incase you forgot 'e ruined Easter!"_

_"No! Toothy is correct we must find young Frost! Bunny we need to find him and fast! I fear we must get help though.. We must get eh help of Father Winter and his sons"_

_Tooth gasped, "Oh my! I forgot about that! Jack is his youngest and we just... HE's going to kill us North!"_

_"I know Toothy but if Jack not want to be found we won't find him. Father Winter and his three sons are the only ones who know how to find Jack."_

_Tooth nodded again. It didn't take them long to find the King of Winter and his oldest sons. Word had spread fast about what had happened with Jack and the four guardians, least to say they had been thoroughly chewed out and Bunny no doubt would have frostbite for a while. In the end it had went like this Father Winter and North had gone north, Bunny had (begrudgingly) gone east, Tooth and had gone west, and lastly Zander and the twins had gone south._

_The boys were flying south when they felt it. As the oldest brothers they had a strong bond with the youngest. They flew as fast as they could to Antarctica. When they got there they were just in time to see Pitch through Jack in the trench and break his staff. They screamed as they flew at the man. Pitch spun around and his eyes widened before disappearing. Their eyes widened as they touched down._

_"You two get Jack, I'll find the staff pieces."_

_They nodded and all three jumped down in the deep trench. They landed lightly and went to work. Zander ran off to find the pieces while Jay and Cade made their way to Jack's prone form. They crouched by him and lightly prodded his shoulder. Jack groaned lightly and they let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding. Jay gathered Jack up into his arms and stood to his full height. Cade soon following with the baby tooth in hand._

_"He's gonna be ok right bro?"_

_"I don't know Cade I don't know"_

_They had just made it to the surface when Zander caught up with them two staff pieces in hand. _

_"Is he ok?"_

_"Don't know he hasn't woken up. Groaned but hasn't woken up"_

_Zander looked at the staff pieces of the staff then back at Jack. That's when it hit him. _

_"Guys you know how our weapons are kind of like our life source, like our power conduit. What if the staff has become like that for Jack. I mean he is strong and what if the staff was what regulated that. The power could kill him with nothing to keep it even."_

_This whole situation had just gotten worse. It was known for the elemental people to get attached to their weapons. They chose them at the birth of their powers so when their powers solidified their weapon of choice became a conduit for the great power. With Jack's staff broken there was nothing keeping his powers even, nothing keeping them under control. If they didn't do something this could kill Jack. And they couldn't lose their baby brother._

_"Guys!"_

_Their eyes snapped at Cade who was looking at Jack to the staff pieces and back to Jack._

_"Guys what if Jackie can fix it? I mean what if he's powers can mend the broken part of the staff to make it whole again?"_

_That was a crazy idea but as of now it was their only idea so it was worth a try. Jay shook Jack gently waking him only slightly. Zander held out the two staff pieces and gently pushed them into Jack's hands until the boy grasped them. Then he gently brought the broken ends together and whispered gently._

_"Jackie you need to fix it! We know you can! You need to concentrate and focus on your staff! We know your strong enough! We know you can do it!"_

_Jack's eyes narrowed in concentration and watched as his hands started to glow a bright blue. They glowed brighter and brighter until it faded. In his hands was a staff. His staff, fixed. His eyes widened at it, he fixed it all by himself. His surprised face turned into one of smugness as he got out of Jays hold. Although he wasn't allowed very far. But one thing crossed his mind as he tried out his newly fixed staff. Wow he was awesome!_

_"How you feeling Jackie?"_

_"I feel great you guys!"_

_"Woo woo woo! You just fell down a deep trench! Take it easy Pal!"_

_"You guys are such worry warts! Come on lets kick bad guy butt!"_

_**End Flashback***_

Unbeknownst to the brothers their father was watching them as well. He couldn't help but smile. For he knew as well what happened in Antarctica.

* * *

END!

This was requested by PippaFrost! I hope you liked it! If any one has anymore idea's please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is not an update!

So I know that some of my stories have been saying they've been updated. But the only story I have updated recently is My Brother.

Once again really sorry! But I don't know when I'll update again!


End file.
